


Наказание для Локи

by Akashaa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Erotic Games, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Mouth Sewn Shut, Punishment, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/pseuds/Akashaa
Summary: Взгляд скользил по фигуре брата, безуспешно пытающегося открыть дверь, пока не замер на упругой заднице, мысли о которой зажгли белый огонь в единственном глазу.





	Наказание для Локи

Когда Тор понял, что за личиной Одина прячется Локи, живой и здоровый, в его душе закрутился вихрь из чувств, сменяющих друг друга на бешеной скорости. Удивление от неожиданной встречи с братом сменилось щемящей радостью в груди, за ней пришла тревога за отца, переросшая в ярость на гадёныша, который всех обманул.  
Снова. 

Несколько лет назад Тор обязательно дал бы выход этой ярости, однако сейчас он стал мудрее. События последних лет научили его думать на холодную голову. Вот и сейчас он решил успокоиться и обдумать ситуацию. Впрочем, Локи, придавленный молотом к цветастому дивану, от мыслей отвлекал, зато давал отличную возможность рассмотреть родные черты.

Он почти не изменился, все так же хорош собой — густые волосы цвета воронова крыла, поджарая фигура, стройные длинные ноги, об которые легко запнуться, потому что никогда не знаешь, куда их поставит владелец, и эти острые коленки, так редко бывающие рядом друг с другом. Истеричные нотки в голосе Локи отвлекли от любования. Жалобный взгляд зеленых глаз, и молот больше не давит.

В Мидгард отправлялись каждый в своих мыслях: Локи взволнован и раздражен, Тор с уверенностью в том, что брат заслужил наказание и обязательно получит по полной. Осталось придумать достойный гадёныша вариант и немного подождать. Сейчас главное - найти отца.

***

Дальнейшие события проносились стремительно, каждый день был все насыщеннее и тревожнее. Вновь борьба со злом, поиск союзников, спасение подданных, трона и себя заодно. Братья снова сражались плечом к плечу, как когда-то давно, до событий, поставивших их по разные стороны силы. Но если Тор готов открыться воспоминаниям и настоящему, то Локи, наоборот, ушел в себя, прикрываясь шутками и фирменной улыбкой.

— Обсуждение, как и общение, нашим коньком не назовешь, — заявил Локи.

И Тор был с ним согласен. Поговорить наедине удалось во время подъема в лифте. Локи рассказал о своих планах остаться на Сакааре, Тор его поддержал. Ведь если раньше у них был шанс остаться вместе, то сейчас Тор в него не верил. Локи удивило мнение брата и сильно уязвило, о чем он немедленно высказался, и это было заметно по сходящимся вместе бровям и сжимающимся губам, которые он покусывал всегда, когда был взволнован. И пока он это делал, Тор занялся обдумыванием услышанного, ведь именно Локи научил его этому, своими действиями и их тяжелыми последствиями. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: у Локи есть цель, и он пойдет к ней, не взирая ни на кого. Предаст. Глупо ждать чего-то другого от Бога Обмана. Но на этот раз Тор будет готов. Шутит, хлопая брата по плечу, прикрепляя подарочек, и уже через пару минут разглядывает гадёныша на полу, наслаждаясь разрядами, сковавшими тело трикстера.

— Жизнь — это рост и развитие, а ты закостенел, брат, — летит в Локи разряд не физический, но гораздо больнее.

Подходя к космолету, Тор перебирает на пальцах маленькие белые молнии, подсказавшие идею наказания для любимого брата. В том, что гадёныш придет к нему, Тор нисколько не сомневается.

***

Огромный корабль несет народ Асгарда в новое будущее. Тор стоит у зеркала, устало рассматривая повязку, скрывающую потерянный в битве глаз.

— Тебе к лицу, — говорит отражение брата в зеркале.

Тор оборачивается, он рад видеть его снова.

— Будь ты здесь, я бы тебя даже обнял.

— Я здесь! — гордо произносит Локи, довольный реакцией брата на свое появление, а Тор добродушно улыбается, наполняя бокал, за которым и скрывает ликующую ухмылку.

Он рад ему, как же он рад. Если бы Локи разгадал главную причину радости Бога Грома, то пятился бы к двери вместо поздравительных речей.

— Я так устал… — протянул Тор, непрерывно глядя на брата и мысленно добавил, — «от разговоров».

Локи напрягся. Тревога лизнула чувствительную кожу на шее. Что-то было не так, но Локи не понимал, что именно. Рядом с братом он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, даже во время их сражений зная — Тор не перейдет черту. Сейчас они на одной стороне, но почему-то все иначе.

— Что ж, после безумного приключения нам всем нужно отдохнуть, — учтиво склоняя голову, произнес трикстер. — Оставлю тебя, брат. 

Локи торопливо направился к двери каюты.

«Для него гибель Асгарда, нашего дома, всего лишь приключение», — подумал Тор, закипая.

Взгляд скользил по фигуре брата, безуспешно пытающегося открыть дверь, пока не остановился на упругой заднице, мысли о которой зажгли белый огонь в единственном глазу. Несколько мягких шагов, и Тор вдыхает аромат шелковых волос, такой родной и манящий. Два чувства, жажда любить и жажда наказать, причудливо сплелись в его душе в эту минуту.

— Брат? — осторожно зовет трикстер, разворачиваясь, цепляя взглядом глаз, в голубой радужке которого танцевала белая молния.

— Ты так много натворил, брат. Тсссс, не перебивай. Ты знаешь, я прав. Раньше тебя наказывал отец, теперь попробую я.

Сказанное Тором, тихим голосом в сочетании с искренней белозубой улыбкой, вызвало какой-то первобытный страх у Локи. Совершенно шокированный, он хмурится, и только открывает рот для оправдательной речи, как пальцы Тора ложатся на губы, обводя по очереди верхнюю и нижнюю, заставляя трикстера подавиться невысказанными словами. Пальцы другой руки скользят по спине, сжимаясь на ягодице Локи. Огромные зеленые глаза впиваются в лицо брата и не узнают его. Локи было что ответить, но это стало так неважно, когда он ощутил покалывания на своих губах от прикосновений этих пальцев. Эти же покалывания с сухим треском блуждали по его ягодице, затянутой в кожаные штаны.

— Что ты… — начал было он и вздрогнул от легкого укола.

Теперь он отчетливо видел белые изломанные молнии, стекающие по пальцам Тора. Но не они прошили Локи, когда брат прижался к нему всем телом, обеими руками тиская упругий зад. Тяжелое дыхание они делили на двоих.

— Накажешь? — хрипло усмехнулся Локи, сверкнув изумрудами.

— О да… — выдохнул Тор, цепляя большими пальцами штаны брата, стягивая их немного вниз, добираясь до бархатистой прохладной кожи. Гладя и сжимая, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

Локи в это время прикрыл глаза и упрямо поджимал губы. Он тоже наслаждался, но признавать это вот так сразу не собирался. Тор создал в руке легкий разряд, слетевший с пальцев с тихим щелчком, и тело трикстера вздрогнуло. Разряд посильнее — «щёлк», - судорожный вздох. Сразу несколько разрядов сорвалось с жадных блуждающих рук, «щёлк-щёлк»; всхлип был ответом.

— Новая способность, — пояснил Тор, прислоняя притихшего Локи к стене.

Его лицо было прекрасно - на скулах ледышки алел румянец, огромные зрачки в обрамлении подрагивающих ресниц, влажные губы приоткрыты... Сложно устоять. Хоть и не собирался, Тор накрыл влажные губы своими.

«Не все так легко, братец», — удивляется собственной выдержке Громовержец, отдирает Локи от себя и рывком разворачивает к стене, заставляя упереться руками в стену, коленом разводит ноги брата шире. Локи лишь удивленно охает и замирает в предвкушении, голова его опущена, дыхание рваное. Штаны так же спущены ниже ягодиц, и этот вид сводит Тора с ума. Руки сами собой ложатся на стройные бедра, сжимая, согревая прохладную кожу, притягивая к собственному паху. Тор трется об эти восхитительные ягодицы своим стояком, скрытым штанами. Локи сдавленно стонет. Тору стоит огромных усилий сдержать ревущее пламя внутри себя, напомнив об исполнении задуманного наказания, которое больше наказывает его самого. Проблема в том, что Тор все еще упёрт, а наказание зашло так далеко, что отступить невозможно. Призывает молнии и медленно водит руками по обнаженной коже, вызывая дрожь, пока палец случайно не соскальзывает в ложбинку между ягодиц. Там влажно. Ну конечно, Локи о себе позаботился, вот только…

— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь взять тебя?

Стремительный разворот головы, и Локи вопросительно всматривается в брата, ища ответ.

— Это такое наказание, и только… — как можно спокойнее проговаривает Тор, пытаясь убедить заодно и себя.

— Ты сумасшедший! — шипит трикстер, дергаясь в сторону.

Поймал за волосы, удерживая на месте, и мягко вдавил лицом в стену. Молний оказалось маловато, чтобы подчинить такого, как он. Скользнуть пальцами между ягодиц, погладить сжатую дырочку, влажную от смазки, выслушать отборные ругательства. Тор чувствовал себя пьяным, настолько ему нравилось все происходящее.

— Грязный же у тебя язычок, — прорычал Тор, наклонившись к уху Локи.

Замахнулся и звонко шлепнул. Локи задрожал. Еще один шлепок.

— Ненавижу тебя! — стоном вырвалось из сладких губ.

— Лжец.

Тор облизал манящую молочную шею, вновь нежно погладил вокруг колечка сжатых мышц, размазывая влагу, и надавил пальцем.

Локи болезненно застонал.

Значит ли это… Все равно не скажет правду, а мыслить здраво становится трудно. Шлепок и ответная на него дрожь.

— Возомнил себя папочкой? — сочится ядом из покусанных трикстерских губ.

Тор дергается, как от удара - в свете последних событий сравнение звучит более чем нелестно. Локи знает, куда ударить, чтобы было побольнее.

— Я другой, и ты лучше всех об этом знаешь, — говорит Тор и ловит Локи за подбородок.

Впиться в этот лживый рот, ворваться языком сквозь зубы, ловить его - юркий и горячий, сладкий, - от яда ли? Все это кажется Тору правильным. Он одновременно ласкает узкий вход, растягивая.

Безумие в маленькой каюте. Рычание и стоны из губ в губы. Возбуждение становится пыткой. Одежда ненавистна. Когда уже два пальца легко скользят внутри, сгибая фаланги, поглаживая подушечками пальцев гладкие горячие стенки, Тор зовёт:  
— Локи!

Тело в сильных руках резко выгибается и мелко дрожит, затылок с черной копной волос откидывается назад, на плечо брата, упрямые губы закушены до крови. Скулит так жалобно, что у Тора сводит челюсть и мучительно сжимается в груди.

— Тебе так мало нужно, брат, — шепчет Тор, рассматривая белесые пятна спермы на стене.

Подхватывает ослабевшего Локи и относит к кровати, аккуратно опуская. Нависает сверху и слизывает кровавую дорожку возле губ. Глаза трикстера закрыты, красные губы беззвучно открываются, кажется, шепчут что-то. Тор автоматически наклоняет голову, чтобы разобрать слова, которые сейчас, наверное, важны.

— Я никому не скажу, что у тебя с этим проблемы, — растягивая слова, еле слышно мурлычет Локи, прикусывая подставленное ухо, — Я помогу… — добавляет, лукаво улыбаясь, и щелкает пальцами, расщепляя их одежду.  
— Поможешь, — не вопрос, утверждение. — И лучше тебе постараться, Локи! — рычит окончательно звереющий Тор, сверкая глазом на обнаженное тело под собой.

Локи - такой открытый, такой хрупкий без слоев одежды, великолепный гаденыш. И все, чего сейчас хочется, так это подмять это вожделенное тело под себя и…

Удар, подсечка, поворот, и вот трикстер гордо седлает бедра брата, улыбаясь во все зубы, водит ногтями по накачанной груди. Его аккуратный член гордо вздымается вверх, раскачиваясь от движений. Волна утихшего возбуждения накатывает вновь. А Локи заводит одну руку за спину и проводит ногтями по мошонке брата, от чего она тут же подбирается, а Тор морщится. Затем длинные пальцы обхватывают член, совсем не нежно двигаясь вдоль. И, пожалуй, это последнее, что Тор готов стерпеть. В комнате внезапно запахло озоном, а над потолком послышались раскаты грома.

— Что ты задумал? — нервно спросил Локи. Его всегда нервировали вещи, которых он не понимал.

Вместо ответа Тор одной рукой укладывает брата себе на грудь, а второй, подразнив дырочку, направляет в нее свой член. Узко, горячо, влажно - идеально. Локи стонет и пытается выпрямиться, рука, схватившая за волосы, не дает, фиксируя их лица напротив друг друга. Вторая рука вцепилась в бедро, с силой насаживая на член.

— Ох, Тор… — стонет трикстер прямо в губы. Его собственный член зажат между их телами, трется о живот Тора во время толчков. Не шевельнуться. Унизительно для бога, чертовски унизительно. И вдвойне возбуждает. Все, что ему остается - это принимать в себя горячий пульсирующий член. Жадный поцелуй и удар молний в кровать.

— Ах… — вздрагивает трикстер.

Обеими руками стиснуть ягодицы. Врываться в вожделенное тело, вскидывая свои бедра навстречу. Возбуждение все сильнее. Тело наполняет сила, высвобождая разряды молний, исследующие все, чего касаются руки владельца. Движения все быстрее, грубее и глубже. Молнии искрят все чаще, пронизывая тело трикстера.

— О да… еще! — кричит Локи, не в силах больше контролировать себя.

Молния прошлась по позвоночнику, сладко скрутив низ живота, от чего накативший оргазм обрушился подобно цунами. Локи выгибается в спине, содрогаясь всем телом, сжимая член в себе еще сильнее, и Тор кончает следом, через несколько коротких глубоких толчков.

Когда брат затих, Тор аккуратно спихнул его с себя. Взял с полки графин и поднял его над головой, подставил лицо прохладным струям, омывшим лицо, мощную шею и грудь. Он бы мог отправиться в душ, но не захотел оставлять своего желанного гадёныша. Наспех вытер себя полотенцем. Оглянулся на брата; тот так же лежал без сознания, в капельках пота, со спутанными прилипшими к лицу волосами - раскрасневшийся, оттраханный Локи. Член шевельнулся. Тор хмыкнул.

Смочить полотенце и протереть нежную кожу, быстро. Приводить в чувство, долго. Тор отпил из графина и, склонившись к губам брата, с осторожностью влил воду в его рот. Трикстер замычал, приходя в себя, открыл глаза. Тор выпрямился, взял брата за подбородок, направляя к его губам свой член, провел несколько раз, толкнулся внутрь.

— Тебе что, на земле годами не давали?! — прошипел Локи, вскакивая с постели, и тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности.

Тор возвышался над ним и многообещающе скалился. С обеих его рук стекали, искрясь и потрескивая, длинные молнии. Они в несколько мгновений обвились вокруг Локи, дразня нервные окончания чувствительного после оргазмов тела, распластали его на кровати.

— Я накажу тебя так, что, когда закончу, не сможешь свести колени и не рискнешь говорить мне гадости. Мой. Любимый. Брат.


End file.
